1. Field of the Invention
Underwater blowout preventer (BOP) systems can require intervention or specific controls that are not otherwise available from the control system(s) present at the BOP. In these situations, typically emergency situations, the BOP requires provision of an external control system.
2. Background
During certain situations, a surface located control may lose communications and/or electrical connections to a subsea BOP. In these situations, it would be advantageous to have an automated, autonomous vehicle deployed to the BOP to keep the BOP operating correctly.
Current methods for emergency blowout preventer control include using a tethered remotely operated vehicle (ROV) with wet-matable subsea connector but this requires all the ancillary equipment to run the ROV. Close proximity acoustics are available for use with a ROV, but they are not able to transfer power.